Simply Smile
by Maaya Samato
Summary: He despised her, yet a simple smile took his breath away. Without him even realizing, she captured his heart... S
1. Emerald

**_Disclaimer:_** I. Don't. Own. CCS!

**_Chapter 1: Emerald_**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"Oh my god! Look! There he is!"

"Like, duh!"

Screams and squeals could be heard from the female population as Syaoran Li made his way through the halls.

"Oh. My. God. Do I look okay?! How 'bout my face?! What about-"

"Damn girl, like, shut up already! It looks fine! Oh my god, he's, like, coming this way!"

"Syaoran! My love!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" Sakura screamed. The chattering had died down as students looked nervously over at the angry Sakura. It was never a good idea to piss her off. They all knew that. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she continued to walk to her locker. _Every damn morning they stand around and wait for that idiot to show up. Do they have no lives what so ever?! What's so great about him anyway? Sure I'll admit he's good looking but looks can be deceiving. _

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kinomoto Sakura." A husky voice had interrupted her thoughts and stopped her on her tracks. Sakura whirled around to glare at the owner of the voice.

"What the hell do you want Li?" She spat. Syaoran raised a brow at her, amused at her actions.

"Nothing. Can't I say hi?" He asked innocently.

"Go. To. Hell." She replied coldly as she walked away.

The corner of Syaoran's lips tugged into a smile as he watched her retreating figure fade away. He despised Sakura but he had to admit, it was fun teasing her. She was not someone you would come across everyday. Sakura was not beautiful, but she was not ugly either. To him anyway. She had shoulder length auburn hair and turquoise eyes, which were always dull. Never had Syaoran seen her eyes full of life or emotion. She wore dark make up making her image deadly. No one dared to mess with her. Sakura did not fall for his good looks and she was brave enough to stand up to him. She absolutely hated his guts. Or so he thought.

* * *

**(Sakura's P.O.V)**

I approached my front door as I hastily fumbled with my keys. I rushed to the bathroom and sighed in relief. I took out my turquoise contacts which revealed my true eye colour. Emerald. _Damn contacts, _I thought as I rubbed my eyes. I washed my face of make up and stared at my reflection in the mirror. _Pathetic. _I changed out of the school uniform and into a pink tank top and a pair of jeans. I made my way to the kitchen searching for a snack to eat, when a picture on the dining room table caught my eye. I smiled at the picture as warm tears rolled down my cheek. _Mommy... Touya... Why'd you have to leave me?_

My mother and old brother had died in a car crash. I had gotten a phone call during the day while I was at school from my step father. I had rushed to the hospital but it was too late. They were gone. I had gone into depression and shut all of my friends out of my life. And as if that weren't bad enough, my step father had tried to take advantage of me while I was in a vulnerable state. I ran away from home and to my aunt, who helped me through my troubles. From there on, I decided to start a new life. And so here I was at Tomoeda High.

With sadness lying in my emerald eyes, I covered it up with my contacts They say that the eyes are the window to one's soul. I concealed all my emotions so that all there was left to see was nothing but dullness. I wore nothing but a mask during the day. But at night, I revealed my true weak self.

I sighed as I shook my head. "I'm going for a walk." I muttered to myself.

I rubbed my arms as I felt the cool night breeze brush against my skin. It was late autumn and most of the trees had lost their leaves. Winter was soon coming.

Aimlessly wandered the streets, I admired the night sky. The cresent moon could be seen faintly through a thick gray cloud. I glanced at my surroundings and I could see Penguin Park up ahead. I made my way to the swings and took a seat. Squeaking could be heard as I swung back and forth.

A figure was too wandering the park aimlessly until the squeaking of the swing had caught his attention. While I was deep in thought, the dark figure made his way to the swing next to me. More squeaking could be heard. Only then did I realize that someone else was present. I focused my gaze at the young man next to me. He wore a dark forest green hooded sweater and he had pulled the hood up to cover his head. I couldn't see his face very well but I could see his messy chestnut hair that covered his eyes.

Just then a strong breeze blew by causing the hood to fall from his head. His eyes were too revealed. Fierce amber. It was then when I realized who it was.

_Syaoran Li._

As if on cue, he looked over to me. Amber met emerald. I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. His eyes were absolutely breathtaking. Syaoran sent me a charming smile which made me weak in the knees. Fortunately for me, I was seated preventing me from melting on the spot. I smiled back at him but immediately regretted it when I saw his smile fade. Does he know?

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. I swore I heard concern in his voice. What the heck... Syaoran Li showing concern for a stranger? Hah! As if!

"What makes you-"

"It's in your eyes." Damn. I'm an open book. I should have worn my contacts if I knew I would bump into this idiot.

"I... It's nothing."

"Liar." Okay. He's starting to piss me off. First he sits beside me. Then talks to me. Now he's accusing me of lying. Which I technically am but he doesn't need to know that. "Look, I'm not gonna force you to talk if you don't want to, but it's better to tell someone your feelings then keep it to yourself. And telling a stranger is even better." Whoa. Back up there buddy. Who do you think you are giving me, Sakura Kinomoto, advice? Damn you've seriously got issues.

**_Shut up, he has a point. Just tell him. When was the last time you talked to someone? Besides, it's not like he knows who you are._**

What the... Where are you coming from?!

_**The back of your head. Now talk to him.**_

"Shut up" I muttered.

"What was that?" Oops. I said that out loud didn't I? After having a mental battle with myself, I decided that it was not a bad idea.

"Nothing." I sighed as I continued to speak. "I've just... had a rough past. I'd rather not talk about it. Sorry." I apologized. He nodded in understanding.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll always be here." Syaoran said in a soft voice. "Especially for a beautiful girl like you." He added with a wink. Did he just call me beautiful? And wink at me? He's seriously out of his mind.

We sat in silence as we both admired the starry night sky. I glanced at my watch. 11:59pm. Just a minute before midnight. I stood up straightening my shirt before I spoke, "I gotta go now. It's getting late." He nodded.

"Want me to walk you home?" I'd rather not.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for offering." I replied. I saw him reach for the hem of his sweater, removing it over his head. Syaoran then tossed it at me. I could smell his aftershave coming from it.

"Take it." I raised a brow at him. He wore a black t-shirt and I could clearly see the shape of his arms.

"What about yourself?" He shook his head as approached me. He took a hold of the sweater and helped me put it on. It was way too big for me. He chuckled at how adorable I looked.

"Don't worry about me sweetheart. On the other hand, you're shivering. I think you need it more than I." With that he gave me a peck on the cheek and ran off. "Be careful!" He shouted. I smiled at his retreating figure. I guess he isn't all that bad...

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Syaoran had a satisfied smile on his face and he plopped himself on to his queen sized bed. He closed his eyes as an image of _her_ appeared in his mind. The way her golden auburn hair flew, the curves on her body and the shade of her emerald eyes were absolutely beautiful and breathtaking. Yet something in those eyes bothered him. The sadness and pain that she held.

_"I've just... had a rough past. I'd rather not talk about it."_

He wondered why god would be so cruel to burden the angel with such misery.

A realization hit him as he slapped his head in stupidity. _I didn't ask for her name! Damn. Syaoran, you are an idiot!_

But little did he know that he saw her each and everyday... and he would be seeing her more frequently then he thought.


	2. Questions

**_Disclaimer:_** I. Don't. Own. CCS!

**_Chapter 2: Questions_**

**(Sakura's P.O.V.)**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

My arm shot out to hit the alarm. Scowling in annoyance, I rolled over only to end up falling on the floor. What a great way to start off the morning!

A familiar scent lingered within my room. Aftershave? Rubbing my head, I recalled the events that happened yesterday. _Penguin Park. Syaoran. Hooded sweater. _I blinked as I looked down at my clothes. I was still wearing Syaoran's hooded sweater. Damn. Now I smell like him. Not that that's a bad thing. Wait... it is! His fan club would eat me alive. I sighed as I made my way to the bathroom preparing for a long warm shower.

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

_Who invented school anyway? I'm glad its my last year. _Syaoran muttered curses under his breath as he made his way to his black vehicle. He had been too busy daydreaming about _her_, he didn't realize that he was late for school.

As he drove along, he noticed a familiar figure on the sidewalk. Rolling down his window, he cried, "Sa-ku-ra!"

Sakura turned around only to see the one and only Syaoran Li calling out to her. She approached him cautiously wondering what tricks he had up his sleeve.

"It's Kinomoto to you. What are you up to Li?" She raised her brow at him.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you want a ride. No need to get angry." He mused.

"No thank you." She replied. Sakura continued to walk, ignoring him as he trailed behind her in his car.

"C'mon Kinomoto. At this rate, you'll never reach the school. You're already late."

"Oh? And you're not?"

He sighed in frustration. Sakura held back a laugh at his expression.

"Kinomoto, quit being stubborn and just get in."

"Why do you care?" Silence was all she heard in response. She smirked at him before running ahead.

_Why DO I care?_ He asked himself but by the time he came back to his senses, Sakura had disappeared. _Damn that girl._ He sped off leaving behind a trail of dust.

* * *

**(Sakura's P.O.V.)**

Syaoran Li is an idiot. He drives a car and I make it to school by foot before he does. I laughed at the thought.

Entering the classroom, I was surprised to see that the teacher was no where to be found. Phew. I guess I'm not late after all.

I made my way to my seat as I glanced across the room. I could hear Syaoran's fan club talking about the lastest gossip. As usual. Things never change. Speak of the devil. There he is.

"Syaoran! Come sit over here!" I rolled my eyes at them. What morons. I fixed my gaze outside hoping that the teacher would soon appear to shut them and their annoying voices up. I heard someone next to me shifting the chair as they took a seat. I didn't bother looking next to me.

"Syao... Why are you sitting there? There's a free spot here..." I could hear the disappointment in the girl's voice. Puh-lease! Shut up already.

"Maybe next time sweetheart." Sweetheart? Oh it's him alright. Hold on a second... Why does his voice sound so... close? I whipped my head to the side to come face to face with the devil himself.

"Gah!" I exclaimed in surprise. "What the-Why are you here!" He only smiled in response. Punching him in the arm, I spoke, "You aren't welcome here Li."

"Ow!" He rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

"You deserve it."

I couldn't help but secretly study his features. Seeing a new side to him last night really changed my perspective of him. Fortunately for me, he still did not know who I was. And I was planning to keep it that way.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" I didn't bother to correct him. What was the point? I'd just be wasting my breath.

"Why do you smell like aftershave?..." I froze at his words. Had he figure out? "...with a mix of cherry blossoms?" I sighed in relief.

"Because I do." And I left it at that.

* * *

That night, I found myself wandering to Tomoeda's hottest club, Kagayaku. What for? Who knows.

Entering the club, I could hear music fully blasted as the lights flickered on and off. The scent of cigarettes and liquor filled the air. People were scattered everywhere. Some making out, some drinking, while others danced the night away. I for one, will be drinking the night away.

"What can I get you?" The girl behind the bar asked me politely. She looked kind of young to be working at a club. But who was I to judge her?

"Vodka, thanks." In the corner of my eye, I could see a figure make their way towards me. I gulped down my whole drink in one shot, asking for another. By the end of the night, I would surely be wasted.

"Hey babe. Wanna dance?" I could feel his stare upon my figure. Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I ignored him as I gazed onto the dance floor. I assumed he didn't get the message because he spent the next 10 minutes bugging me. I was getting fed up.

"Look buddy, I sat here for the past 10 minutes ignoring you. Don't you get the message? I. Don't. Want. To. Dance. Now leave me the hell alone." I said in a toneless voice. Man. Some people are just clueless.

Abruptly, I felt him grab my hand, yanking me forward on to my feet. What the heck was this guy up to? He dragged me into a private booth. I struggled trying to break free. But damn, this guy had a strong grip.

He pushed me up against the cold wall and looked me dead in the eyes. I could see them flicker with mischief and he had an evil smirk on his face. This did not look good.

"Well, if you don't want to dance, how 'bout we have some fun?" He asked slyly. I could feel his hands roam my body. If he thinks that I'll sit back and let him take advantage of me, he's wrong. Aftering experiencing this with my so called 'step father' I took some precautions.

I grinned as I whispered seductively in his ear, "Yes, let's have some fun." What a fool he was to believe me. I kicked him in the shin before he collasped to the floor, groaning in pain.

"Now wasn't that fun sweetheart? Next time, think again before trying that stunt. You might lose something valuable." Smirking at him, I left the booth, making my way back to the bar.

Smiling at the bartender, I asked her for another drink... only to be ignored. She was openly flirting with the guy next to me. He looked awfully farmiliar but I shrugged it off. Seeing his jaw tighten, I decided to interrupt them. He looked pissed off.

"Excuse me miss, could I get more vodka?" The girl frowned in annoyance as she went off to get me a bottle. Well sor-ry. But I was just saving your butt from trouble. People. So inconsiderate these days.

"Hey." The guy next to me called out. Man. What's with these people? Couldn't I drink in peace! Just when I was going to burst at him, I noticed that it was Syaoran. He stared at me in surprise. I didn't expect him here either. "Thanks for saving me back there. She was starting to get on my bad side." He said with a grin. I shrugged.

"Don't mention it. I know exactly how you feel." I said with a smile. "Some guy asked to me to dance and I ignored him for 10 minutes but, he didn't seem to get the message." He raised a brow at me.

"And so?"

"I told him off but he tried to rape me. Funny, really."

"He what!" I could see a vein pop out. Hmm.. Why was he mad? He wasn't the one being raped. "Funny! Are you out of your mind?" I laughed at his face.

"Hey, I got away didn't I?" I smirked. The bartender returned with a bottle of vodka. Glaring at me, she handed me the bottle. What's her problem?

A slow song came on as Syaoran pulled me to the dance floor. Wah!

"What are you-" I felt his arms snake around my waist.

"Just one dance 'kay?" Oh. Fine. I guess one dance wouldn't hurt. He pulled me closer and I had no choice but to wrap my arms around his neck. Tangling mint. That was what he smelt like. This is way weird. Me in his arms. Leaning on his shoulder, I closed my eyes. Strangely, I felt relaxed and safe in Syaoran's arms. Or, maybe it's just the alcohol kicking in. Definately. That was it.

* * *

**(Syaoran's P.O.V.)**

Staring at the girl in my arms, I carried her over to my bed. She's been wasted. I shouldn't have let her drink so much. The poor girl is going to wake up with a major hangover. As I watched her sleep, her chest rose up and down and I could hear her steady breathe. I tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ears. She was beautiful.

Smiling, I recalled the events that happened earlier tonight.

_"Rock, paper, scissors!" We both shouted in unison. She lost, once again. I poured her another glass of volka._

_"Drink up!" I grinned at her. Her cheeks were flushed. She looked so adorable._

Yes, you guessed it. We were playing rock, paper, scissors. The winner had options. They were to either ask a question or a dare. If the loser failed to so, be prepared to drink up!

_"Rock, paper, scissors!" We shouted once again. Oops. My mistake._

_"Hah!" She smirked at me as she slid me a cup. "Okay, here's my dare; See that guy over there?" She pointed to her left. "Kick him in the shin, or drink up." I laughed. What an easy dare. But why would she pick this guy in particular? _

_"Hey there buddy!" I greeted. He looked at me strangely. Unexpectedly, I kicked him and quickly made my way back. I could hear him groan as he muttered curses. Ouch. I guess that hurt. I was sure glad I was not in his position._

_I smirked at her. "Mission accomplished. But let me ask you one thing-" She shook her finger at me._

_"Nuh-uh-uh. You only get to ask me if I lose." She stuck her tongue out at me._

_"Rock, paper, scissors!" I win!_

_"Okay, here's my question. Out of all the people in this club, why ask me to kick that guy?" She giggled at my question._

_"You're strange. You're gonna waste a question on something that stupid? Pshh. I'd rather drink-"_

_"Alright alright. New question." She looked like she was going to pass out any minute now. So I quickly asked her, "What's your name?" _

_She hesitated before whispering, "Ying Fa" And she collasped._

Ying Fa...

I stared at her for a moment and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"Good night, Ying Fa." I whispered as I walked silently to the door.

Flipping over to her side, she mumbled, "Good night Syaoran..." I froze at her words. How did she know my name?

Wincing in pain, I held my head. Looks like the alcohol was getting to me now. Since my memory was a bit fuzzy, I might have told her during the night. Deciding not to make my headache worse, I shrugged it off, making my way to bed.


	3. A Day With Him

_Thanks for the reviews guys :) Oh yes, and let me answer a few questions._

**Did Sakura change her hair colour?** _No.  
_**Does Syaoran reconize her voice?** _Thanks for pointing that out! But no, he doesn't reconize it. Let me explain; Some people have different voices. Not as in faking it. Personally, I'm one of those people. When I'm around strangers or people I don't know so well, I usually have a soft but high pitched voice. And around family and close friends, I use my 'normal' voice. It's weird but life is full of mysteries isn't it? ;)  
_**Isn't it pretty obvious?** _Not to Syaoran here. He's pretty... dense. And remember, Sakura wears make up during the day. Some people I know look COMPLETELY different without make up. So yeah. It might be obvious to some, while it isn't to others.  
_

_By the way, the story doesn't really match up with the title till later on. Just so you know. Enough babbling, on with the story :) Enjoy!_  
**_  
Disclaimer:_** I don't own CCS, nor will I ever :(

**_Chapter 3: A Day With Him_**

**(Sakura's P.O.V.)**

I woke up inhaling Syaoran's scent, yet again. Rolling to my side, my eyes shot open feeling a slight ache in my head. I rubbed my eyes of sleep as I examined my surroundings. Certainly, this was not my room. It was green. Very green. Where the heck was I?

I tried to get up and boy, it was a mistake. The slight pain in my head grew out to become a major headache. And hell, it hurt.

"Damn!" I cursed, holding my head in agony. My legs were dangling off the side of the bed, trying to reach the floor. Using the wall as support, I slowly strode to the bathroom, still cluctching my head. What the hell happened last night? Drinking was the only word that came to mind.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Hair, a mess. Make up, smudged. Clothes, crumbled. Bags under eyes. Damn. Let's just say, it was not a pretty sight. I looked like crap. I was grateful that it was not a school day. I can imagine looking like this at school with a hangover. I would surely get kicked out of class.

Suddenly I felt a wave of nausea overcome me. Strands of my hair fell forward as I bent over the toilet, throwing up. Not only did I look like crap, I felt like it too. This was not my day.

I could hear someone pounding on the door, yelling something I couldn't quite make out. It was making my oh so fun headache even worse. If that person were to ever lay a foot in this room, they would die.

"Ying Fa! Are you okay?" The yells were getting louder. My headache was getting worse. Ying Fa? Who was this Ying Fa? And why did that voice sound so farmiliar? I continued to clutch my head with one hand, while gripping my stomach with the other. I groaned, feeling the need to puke once again. Ugh.

Unexpectedly, Syaoran brast through the room with a worried look on his face. Worried? Syaoran! What the-This was his apartment? Oh geez.

"Ying Fa! Are you okay?" He repeated. Ying Fa? I was this 'Ying Fa' person? Whoa. When did I get a new name? He must have seen the confusion written all over my face because he spoke,

"You're probably wondering how I know your name?" Yes, or rather, how I got this name "You told me," Did I really "I doubt you remember though. You passed out right after you told me." Oh. That explains a lot. "You feeling okay?" I shook my head. Oh dear. Here it comes again. More vomit.

Syaoran crouched down beside me, holding my hair while rubbing my back with his free hand. Almost as if reassuring me that everything would be okay. I never thought there would be a day where I would see his good traits. But there's always a first.

* * *

"Here." Syaoran spoke, handing me a bottle of painkillers. Exactly what I needed.

"Thank you, Syaoran-" His name slipped from my lips. I was suddenly aware of what I had just called him. Syaoran. Uh oh. This was not a good sign. I, Sakura Kinomoto, do not call my worst enemy, Syaoran Li, by his first name-_except in my head_-but heck, I am 'Ying Fa' now. I don't know this guy! Let alone, his name! What would he think! I scanned his face for any kind of emotion, but he just smiled at me! Smiled! What on earth...?

"You don't remember anything that happened last night, yet you remember my name? I'm touched." He mused. Whoa. Talk about arrogrant. Just 'cause you've got a hundred girls around you everyday doesn't mean that everyone will be worshipping the ground you walk on.

_**What are you babbling on about? You're falling for him. Admit it.**_

Oh great. Now you're back. Leave me alone will you? My head hurts enough already.

Silence.

"You want anything to eat?" Syaoran asked, walking to his closet.

"No thanks." I replied, laying back in _his_ bed. Whoa. Me at his apartment. In his bed. Every girl's fantasy. Not mine. No way. All that's missing from this picture are his clothes.

Suddenly, he threw me a pair of black drawstring pants and an oversized gray t-shirt. Scratch that last thought. The picture was now perfect.

"Change into those if you want. I doubt sleeping in those are comfortable." He spoke, refering to my black blouse with flaring sleeves and leather pants. Syaoran then left the room, allowing me to change.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, encountering Syaoran's sleeping face. Darn. He was too close for comfort. I couldn't help but smile at his sleeping form. He looked like a baby. Cute. Very cute. My headache seems to have disappeared. Yippee! All thanks to that fool, Syaoran.

Carefully getting off the bed, I tried not to disturb his peaceful sleep. I tiptoed to the door when I noticed that he was sleeping on a chair? Was he watching over me while I slept? Somehow I felt at ease knowing that he cared for me. But who was I kidding? He hated me. The real me.

Putting that thought aside, I managed to get him up and onto the bed. Don't ask how. I really have no idea. Smiling in satisfaction, I watched him sleep for a few moments before my gaze landed on his kissable lips-Gah! What was I thinking? But before I knew it, my lips were on his. Oh crap. What did I just do?

I rushed to the door, silently closing it behind me. Leaning on the door, I mentally smacked myself. What had gotten into me! I kissed Syaoran Li! That arrogrant jerk! Syaoran Li! My enemy! My-

Sighing, I decided to let it go. It was just an accident... Wasn't it?

I glanced around his apartment, looking for something to write on. A hah! A notepad right by the phone. And beside that phone, there was a picture. And in that picture, there was Syaoran, cuter than ever, standing with whom I assume are his mother and his sisters? Damn. 4 sisters? And I thought Touya was bad. Man. I miss that guy.

Grabbing the notepad, I began to scribble:

_Syaoran,_

_I had one hell of a hangover and I survived it thanks to you. I really appreciate you babysitting me, especially on a weekend. I'll see you around... whenever. Thanks again._

_-Ying Fa._

Changing back into my clothes, I left for home.


	4. Meiling Li

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own CCS.

**_Chapter 4: Meiling Li_**

**(Sakura's P.O.V)**

Damn.

Sleep was something I needed, yet it would not welcome me with open arms. I should have known.

I was up all night wondering how I brought myself to meet Syaoran's lips. It must have been some strong force. Because surely, I would never do such a thing. But what bothered me most about it was how the kiss felt so right. Yet in reality, it was wrong! All wrong!

I must be losing my mind because I could still feel my lips on his. And it's driving me nuts. I have the urge to run to his apartment for another kiss.

Insanity.

Funny, huh? How one silly kiss occupies my mind.

Sighing in frustration, I changed into a pair of blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Hopefully a walk would help me dispose all these unwanted thoughts. Hopefully.

* * *

**(Meiling's P.O.V)**

Tomoeda; beautiful place, small town.

Small, yet I could not find Syaoran's apartment. I've walked around this block at least five times and still no luck. This is ridiculous.

No, I haven't asked anyone for directions. Why you ask? No, it's not because I refuse to admit I'm lost. I'm not a guy. It's because it's 7:30 in the damn morning. Everyone is asleep. And here I am, alone on the streets, trying to find some stupid building. I hate this.

Oh wait. I think a see someone! Thank god!

"Excuse me!" I cried, running towards the figure. I don't think she heard me because she kept walking. How rude!

"Excuse me," I repeated. The girl seemed to have snapped back into reality when she heard my voice again.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry." She spoke, bowing down in apology. "What was it you needed, Miss?"

"Do you know where I could find..." I trailed off, handing her the address on a crumbled piece of paper. Her eyes were distant for a second before she smiled at me, leading me to the apartment building.

"Thank you, Miss..."

"Sakura."

* * *

**(Syaoran's P.O.V.)**

"You may now kiss the bride!" The priest announced happily.

I smiled as I leaned in closing the gap between my _wife_ and I. Pulling her closer, I captured her lips in a short but passionate kiss.

"Syaoran..."

I stirred, hearing somebody whisper my name.

"Syaoran..." I could feel their breath tickle my right ear. Opening one eye lid, I was shocked to find someone next to me.

"What the!" I shouted in fear, jumping off the bed. I placed my hand over my heart, trying to calm down, as I caught my breath. I stared up at the person who scared me half to death. Fiery ruby eyes. Black hair, just above the waist. It was none other than my cousin, Meiling Li. "Mei-Meiling! What are you doing here"? I said in between breaths.

"Have a nice sleep, dear cousin?" She asked sweetly. Glaring at her, I replied,

"Actually, yes I did. Until you came along." The feeling of my _wife's_ lips still lingered. Somehow, it felt so... real. Damn Meiling! Why'd she have to wake me up? "What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"Visiting my oh so _favourite_ cousin, which happens to be you. What else?"

"Oh, I don't know. I thought maybe you came here to ruin my life." I replied sarcastically. Truthfully, I was really glad to see Meiling. I just wasn't so happy about her... entrance. Scaring me half the death. Fun, really.

"Awww... You think I flew all the way here from Hong Kong to ruin your life? You're mean Syaoran." She pouted, walking to the door. "Anyways, get dressed. You have a long day ahead of you."

"Do I?"

"Yup. Because you're going to be giving _yours truly_ a tour of Tomoeda." Smiling innocently, she left the room. Oh man. Why me? Spending a Sunday with Meiling? You've got to be kidding me. I'd rather spend it with Ying- Oh my god! Ying Fa! I completely forgot about her! I scanned the room but she was no where in sight.

Blinking in confusion, I noticed that I was sleeping in a _bed_. But, the last thing I could remember was... sleeping in a chair! How'd I get on this bed?

"By the way, Syaoran," Meiling re-entered my room. "I hope you aren't inviting girls over." She handed me a piece of paper before leaving the room once again.

After reading the note, I frowned. So much for spending the weekend with Ying Fa.

* * *

**(Meiling's P.O.V)**

Monday; My first day at Tomoeday High. I can't wait.

I held back a laugh at Syaoran's expression. He's annoyed that I will be attending the same school as him. Tough luck.

"Sy-ao-ran!" Oh no. Here comes the crowd of girls. Why am I not surprised?

"I'll see you in class Syaoran-" I needed to get away from his crazy fan club.

"Mei-Meiling! Wait!" He cried.

"Yes, dear cousin?" Haha. The scene was too funny. Poor guy.

"Save me! Y-you can't leave me here!" I smirked at him.

"Watch me."

"You wouldn't dare!" Oh I dare. And so off I ran, looking for my homeroom.

After stroding around the whole floor, I was exhausted. Here I am, lost again, but this time, at school. Haha. I'm sure bad with directions.

Suddenly, I felt someone collide into me. Ouch. Hey... Wait a minute. She looks awfully farmiliar.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, bowing in apology. It's her! From yesterday! What was her name again...? She rose and I caught a glimpse of her face. She looked quite different. And her eyes... Turquoise? Huh? Weren't they emerald? Argh! What was her name! Saruko? Sakaru?

"...Sakura!" She looked at me with surprise. Yeah! I got it right!

"How did you-" Her eyes widened in what seemed to be shock? Or fear?

**To be continued...**

_**

* * *

**First off; Happy New Years to the people who celebrated it! I hope you had a good new years and are filthy rich. Haha. I was, but I spend it right away.  
_

_Second; Sorry for the late update, I had a mini writer's block. Couldn't think of what to write. I have the story planned out but I couldn't think of what to write inbetween. x.x; So if you guys have any suggestions, feel free to review and let me know :)  
_  
_And last but not least, sorry 'bout the cliffy :x_


	5. Friendships

_I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been losing interest writing lately and... I just hate to let you guys down! If you've got any ideas, feel free to let me now. And most importantly, inspire me to write more! ;)

* * *

_**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own CCS. 

_**Chapter 5: Friendships**_

**(Sakura's P.O.V)**

"How did you-?" I repeated again, lost of words. How did she-? How did she reconize me? I was speechless. My throat felt dry and I could no longer speak.

Briiing!

Saved by the bell, I guess you could say. I sped off to homeroom, ignoring the black haired girl. It was rude of me not to say anything, but I was overwhelmed with shock.

Her ruby eyes pierced right through my soul. It was damn freaky. I had to stay away from her.

Reaching for my seat, I realized it was too late. Someone had taken it. Guess who? That arrogant jerk, Mr. Li Syaoran.

"Oh sorry. Did I take your seat, Kinomoto?" In the corner of my eye, I could see him grin stupidly at me. Oh how I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Facing the other way, I sat in the seat next to him. I needed to avoid looking at him at all costs.

I made a mistake and I don't want it happening again.

Closing my eyes, I rested my head on my arms. I growled in annoyance, feeling someone poke my side.

"No comebacks? Kinomoto, are you feeling okay?" My eyes shot open feeling his hand on my forehead. His shadow hovered over me, making me feel small.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. Damn! Couldn't that guy leave me alone for one day?

"Whoa, calm down. Just checking your temperature. You seem fine, but your face is sure flushed-"

"Alright class, settle down." It's about time the teacher got here. "I'm happy to announce that we have a new student!" The class brast into loud commotion.

"Yeah! A new student!"

"I hope he's cute!"

"Not another dude!"

"Let's hope it's a chick." Pathetic people.

"Settle down. It is neither a 'dude' nor a 'chick'." Replied the teacher. "This person is what you call a 'young lady'." Hahaha.

"Yeah! It's a chick-!" The class went dead silent as the girl walked into the room. Oh crap. Please let this be a dream. Please let this be a dream-Ouch.

It... isn't a dream. It's her alright. I am doomed.

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Meiling Li, Syaoran's dear cousin-" That was all I heard before I paled. Oh my god. She-She's his cousin! Cousin! Which means... they're related! I am so screwed!

"Pssst. Kinomoto!" Syaoran whispered. "You look a little pale. Are you sure you're okay?" No, I'm not okay! My mind screamed. She's your cousin! You two are related! Cousins share thoughts! Which means, you'll soon find out who I am!

"Would anyone like to show Li-san around the school?" A few hands shot up but my mind was not functioning. She's his cousin! They're related! I am-

"Sakura would like to, Sir." said Syaoran. Huh? What? I shot him a questioning glance.

"Kinomoto-san, would you please give Li-san a tour of the school?" WHAT? I did not agree to this! That-that jerk!

Slowly gathering my belongings, I growled into his ears, "You are so dead."

"Hey! You looked out of if, so I thought I would volunteer you so you could skip class! Don't get me wrong, teasing you is no fun when you're sick." He whispered back. Thanks Li, you idiot.

Now I get to skip class with your oh so dear cousin.

I must be cursed. Cursed I tell you.

I left the class with Meiling right behind me. Hopefully if I talk fast enough, I could get this tour over and done with! Then I can get back to class! ...Not likely. Who am I kidding? I am going to be bombarded with questions.

* * *

Surprisingly, the tour went by quickly. Meiling did not bring up any questions about anything other than the tour. She respects my privacy. Which I am really grateful for. 

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna chill out here 'til lunch starts?" Glancing at my watch, it read 12:15. 15 minutes 'til lunch. There is no way I am going back to class. Nuh uh. Not when the sun is out, shining brightly.

"Definately." I slid to the ground, tilting my head up, leaning on the tree. Closing my eyes, I felt the cool autumn breeze brush against my skin. It felt refreshing. There was a moment of silence before Meiling spoke up,

"Sakura, I know your hiding something, but I'm not going to pressure you into telling me. Whenever you feel the need to talk to someone, I'm here." It took a while for me to register her words. She was offering to be my friend...?

"...Thanks Meiling." I said with a smile.

* * *

The week had gone by quite slow and finally it had come. Friday night. 

I found myself wandering to Penguin Park. What for? I wonder. Was it because I wanted to see the night sky? Or was it the urge to become a child again? Or was it the fact that I felt lonely and was hoping to see Syaoran again? Wait. Where did that last thought come from! Argh. I'm going insane.

"Stupid thoughts." I muttered, walking to a near by bench. Hugging my knees, I stared up at the dark gray cloudy sky. Looks like it'll be raining any minute now. Stupid of me not to bring an umberella.

Feeling weight on the bench, I turned to my right. And I suddenly wished I never did. There he was. The one that I was hoping to see tonight...

There goes my thoughts again.

"Hey," Syaoran greeted me with a smile. That charming smile of his. That smile that could make any girl melt. Not me though.

_**Stop denying it. It won't you do any good. Just admit it. You like him.**_

Ignoring the voices in my head, I greeted him too with a smile as I spoke in a soft voice, "Hey." I never thought I would see the day where I would talk to Syaoran nicely. But when I'm around him, I feel different. Don't ask why. I'm not so sure myself. And I sure would not like to find out. Some things are better off left alone. Like me, myself and I.

"I can see that you like my sweater" Syaoran said as he chuckled lightly.

_**Damn right, she does.**_

Shut up. I'm only wearing his sweater because he smells damn good-I mean I was going to return it. I didn't want to carry it okay?

"I-uh, I was going to return it to you." He shook his head.

"Ying Fa, it's okay. You keep it. I'm sure it'll be good use to you." What was he saying? That I'm a slut? Well. So much for his nice side.

As if reading my mind, he replied, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I meant-Just keep it for memory's sake." And there he goes smiling again. Memory's sake? What kind of gibberish is in his head? Oh well. I guess that's another sweater for me.

"Ying Fa..." He began, breaking the silence. "Will you-Do you-Err.. Do you think we could work out?" A question out of the blue. I stared at him for a moment. Was he... Was he asking me out?


	6. Similarities

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing but this plot. CCS belongs to CLAMP.

**_Chapter 6: Similarities_**

**(Syaoran's P.O.V)**

"Ying Fa..." I began, breaking the silence. "Will you-Do you-Err.. Do you think we could work out?" She stared at me for a moment. I scanned her face looking for a sign of acceptance, but all I saw was shock. Was it too sudden...? I saw her lips part, ready to respond, but nothing came out. Afraid of rejection, I quickly added, "You don't have to answer. I mean, we've only known each other for about two weeks... and I know this is kind of sudden..." I trailed off mumbling the last line.

"I-I'm not sure it'll work out..." Ying Fa's gaze fell to the floor along with mine.

"Oh, well it's okay. Forget I even asked." Man, I feel like an idiot. We sat in silence once again. But it was no longer comfortable. I should never have asked.

"Syaoran... I'm sorry." I heard her whisper. I looked over at her in confusion but Ying Fa remained still, with her head down. I placed a finger beneath her chin, gently tipping her head up, forcing her to look at me.

"For what? And why the face? You're more sad than me, and I'm the one who got rejected." I joked, easing the tension between us. A small smile touched her lips. "That's better. I prefer a smile on your lovely face, rather than a frown." I whispered absent-mindedly, running a thumb over her moist lips as I began to lean in.

* * *

**(Sakura's P.O.V)**

The gap between us was getting smaller. Syaoran was leaning forward, and I knew it. At any given moment, his lips would land on mine. I tried to pull away, but I felt stoned. I could not back away. Or rather, I did not want to.

Was I really gonna let him do this? To claim my lips once again?

I let out a small sigh of defeat and closed my eyes in anticipation. Maybe this was what I wanted. No wait-this _is_ what I want-

Our lips finally met, but then it happened-A flashback of the other night.

It was then that I was brought back to reality; like Cinderella and the clock that struck at midnight.

The spell he had on me was broken. I regained my senses and pulled away. I stood up, my back facing him, ready to run when I felt his grip on my shoulder. I knew Syaoran wanted an answer. But I didn't have one. I wasn't so sure of things myself.

"Ying Fa? I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that..." He apologized as he spun me around to face him. I shook my head. I could feel his eyes upon me but I kept my head down. He was waiting for an answer, but what was I suppose to say?

'Look here Syaoran Li, you just kissed Sakura Kinomoto, you're worst nightmare! Would you like a prize?'

...Hah. Maybe I should just keep quiet until he lets me go.

* * *

**(Syaoran's P.O.V)**

"And so if you substitude this number with B..."

Damnit. I couldn't get her out of my head. That kiss reminded me so much of the one I had dreamed about. When Ying Fa suddenly pulled away, the look in her eyes were unforgettable. She looked confused, vulnerable, and lost. But for a split second, her eyes were cold and distant. For a moment, I thought she was a completely different person.

For a moment, I thought she was...

"Kinomoto-san!" I blinked, hearing her name. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes sensei?"

"Can you please repeat what Matsomo-san has said?"

"Iie, I can't." Sakura responded.

"And why not?"

"Because I wasn't paying attention?" I had to fight off a smirk at her response.

I heard the teacher sigh before saying, "Kinomoto-san, you have just gotten yourself a detention. I'll see you after class." She shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

I glanced over at her, taking in her beauty. Was it just me or was she getting hotter each day?

Call me crazy, but I think she and Ying Fa look-a-like.

And that goes back to my first thought. For that split second, I thought Ying Fa was Kinomoto Sakura-

"Li-san!" Oh shoot.

"...Yes sensei?"

"May I ask what is so interesting about Kinomoto-san? Is she more important than my math class?" Damn. I've been caught.

"That, sensei, is none of your business. However, your class is just as important as she is." I replied, looking over at Sakura but she seemed distracted yet again. I heard a few gasps but ignored them. I wonder what was on her mind for her not to hear this?

"Li-san, I'll see you after class also."

Oh damn.


End file.
